three days
by karazoel1324
Summary: Everything changed within three days for Elena read please to see what happens to Elena. P.s. I do not own anything


I do not own anything

Elena's pov

Today is the Mikaelson's ball. Esther wanted to talk to me. I don't understand why. Well there is a problem but nobody knows besides Rebecca and Bonnie. I made Rebecca and Bonnie promise to tell nobody what happen that night on Wickery Bridge. That night changed all my life forever. That night Rebecca went to save me but I told her to save Bonnie first. Well I had Elijah's blood in my system when I died that night on the exact details I will get to later. I choose the next day to transition into a vampire. I am unsure how I can handle the ball but I need to go see what Esther needs to talk to about. Well I asked Rebecca to help me tonight. I also need to talk to Elijah so I am going to go early, I think.

As I walk up to the Mikaelson's mansion I begin to feel panicked like something more is going to happen that forever will be different then planned. When I went to knock on the door Klaus answers it and he stood there in shock on how I am no longer human. He asked what happened and why did I betray him since I was a blood bag in order for him to make hybrids. I simply said "Klaus, I never meant for this to happen but three days ago Bonnie and I was driving home from here after I gave you my blood and Elijah healed me so nobody will ask questions. Any way there was something ran in front of it so Bonnie swerved to avoid it but, in the end, we drove off the bridge and I had Rebecca save Bonnie before me. I am sorry but I also didn't want to be one of those people in the yearbook as a memory." Next thing I knew I was in front of the whole Mikaelson Family and Rebecca looked at me with a sad smile. Esther looked confused but a little happy to see me. Kol and Finn looked shocked. Elijah said "My lovely Elena what happened you are not human anymore?" Klaus said "She died with your blood in your system. So, I am giving her a chance since it was your blood brother that changed her. Now Elena you can either stay with us for all eternity or I can rip out your heart." I stood there in shock like I am given a choose to either stay with the oldest vampires of all time or I can die like I wanted to avoid by becoming something I never wanted to be. I decided to speak and said "I will stay with you guys forever only if I can say goodbye to Jeremy, Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, and Liz." To my surprise Klaus agreed but I had to pretend I was engaged to Elijah at the ball. Elijah spook again finally "Don't you think you caused her enough trouble then to spread a rumor she getting married to me in front of everyone that she knows. Niklaus let her be free to accomplish stuff she wanted as a human." Klaus stated "you know what you and her get married tonight if you want her to be free." Elijah took me somewhere it looked like a bedroom and I was scared.

Elijah "Elena I want to apologize for my brother today. I am also willing to marry you if you consent to it you or you can run like Katerina did. This is up to lovely Elena." I stood there like a brick wall just hit me. He was being gentle giving me an opportunity to get out or I stay and face the truth. This is Elijah Mikaelson a man who barely knew me tried to save me. A guy who never lied to me and always kind to me and gives me a choose. Elijah just stood there looking into my eye to see my answer. I said "I don't want to force you into anything Elijah." At the ball everything changed.

At the beginning I stood next to Elijah with his left arm around me. Elijah stated "My family would like to welcome you to this Ball and also they forgot to put on all your invitation that it is also my wedding. I will be marrying my lovely Elena here. So please go in the ballroom and have a seat and we will begin shortly." I watched as everyone went into the ballroom except Liz, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie. I walked don't the steps with Elijah and walked up to them and said "Hey guys I know this is a shock trust me I know what I am doing." Damon "You are ruining your life Elena. What about your future? What about the plan?" Caroline "I can't believe I am saying this but Damon is right. You cannot do this" I stated "Well I died three days ago from an accident that you cause Damon it was not a deer it was you in the middle of the road. Rebecca went to save me as you just ran away. I told Rebecca to save Bonnie first because I knew she did not have vampire blood in her system and I did. If Rebecca Could not save both of us at least she saved Bonnie. I was supposed to died with my parents that night but I got saved by Stefan like my dad told him to. Then there was Elijah who never did anything to do me wrong… you know what… why am defending my choice I am able to make… YOU guys are more than welcome to stay but if you can't support me then I don't want you here… Liz I be honored if you walk me down the aisle to Elijah. Elijah dear I will meet you at the end. I love you." Elijah smirked and said "I love you too" and turned and walked away. Liz agreed to walk me down the aisle and Damon and Stefan left. Caroline and Bonnie went and sat inside toward the back. As for me I walked down that aisle to my forever.

As the ball ended, I realize I never spoke with Esther so I walked up to you can guess my mother in law and asked to speak with her and she said I am of no use since I am not human. So, I guess she needed my human blood for a spell but what was she planning. Then after everyone left Esther vanished into ash in front of everyone's eyes. Elijah promised to never let anything happen and Rebecca Forgave me after I told her I was compelled. I guess you can never trust some people who you thought you could trust.

10 years after that night that changed my forever plan Elijah and I learned so much about one another and actually fell in love. Klaus freed me after realizing I am nothing like Katerina or Tatia. I know I am free I do not want to leave my new family. Jeremy and Alaric decided it was best that they tell everyone I was in an accident and died the night of the ball. So, we left and I never returned. True I do miss Bonnie and Caroline but I cannot return since I died. So that is how my life changed in a matter of three days.


End file.
